The Awakening
by Starflame Darkclaws princess
Summary: What happens when Raven has a weird dream about a hawk find out p.s. i SUCK at sumaries T cuz I wanna
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening  
CH.1 Gifts

I woke in a cold sweat.I thought my heart would burst through my dream had been so...  
so real...

In my dream I was walking in a castle hallway,when a hawk flew down and landed on my shoulder.  
Then it jumped off,made a wide circle, and flew straight through me.

Thats when I woke.I glanced at my ! It was to get ready for school.I got up and went to brush my teeth.

Thats when I saw them through my white shirt.I was shocked.I had grown wings.I took off my shirt,and measured wingspan was sixteen feet. I may have looked like I was calm,but on the inside I was freaking out!

But,I could worry about it later.I had to get to school.I grabbed an old shirt and cut slits in it,put it on,threw on a hoodie,and ran to catch the I got to school,I was very very ,my first class was gym.

"Hey,Raven,wait up!" It was my best friend, came running up to me.  
Jude was about three inches taller than had dark brown hair and green said he weighed about 130 pounds,but I didn't think that he was that heavy.

I was instantly as nervous as a 13 year old girl can be.  
What if he could see my wings?"Hi"I said pulling my wings in so they were closer to my back."You don't look so good," he said with concern",you feel okay?" "Yeah,why?"I asked.  
"You look a little pale."  
I'm more than a little pale,I came to the girl's locker room,and I hurried in.I grabed my gym clothes, ran to a bathroom stall,thanked God that my brown wings wouldn't show through my black shirt,changed,and ran out into the .Sim,our P.,was out so we had a sub.

The sub said she didn't care what we did,so my group of friends got was me,Jude,Jessie,Jake,Nicole,Danny,Riley,and were talking about somthing,but I paid no was when we had ten minutes left,that I asked to speak to Jude alone.

We went behind the bleachers and I said"You might want to sit."He sat.I took a deep breath and slid out of my hoodie."What" he asked. I smiled and turned was starting to get impatent"What!!" he nearly yelled.I knew all he saw was the two large slits,while he asked what I wanted I quickly unfurlled my sixteen feet of brown feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 Dreams

By the end of school,all my friends in the group knew I had wings.

I got an idea,I climbed up on the roof and tossed myself off it.I unfolded my wings and flapped hard as I could ,my eyes were closed so I opened them.I was hovering above the roof,joy suddenly filled my heart so I leaned forward a little and then took off.

I was flying,like,about 90mph.I flew around the woods a few times and landed on the balcony by my bed room,I was so sleepy. I pulled in my wings and floped on my bed.

That night I had another dream...I was in an open field surrounded by my friends on my shoulder was the I looked around birds landed on the group's shoulders.A crow landed on Jude,a yellow finch on Nicole,Jake had a golden eagle,a humming bird alighted on Riley, a blue bird claimed Jessie,Danny had a sea gull on his shoulder,and a falcon landed on Marshall.

Thats when I the dream meant what I thought it meant my friends were in trouble.I jumped up and grabed my cell phone and called them all.I told them to meet at my room.

When they got to my house,Danny started to talk about his was like mine only it had a sea gull in it.I took out my knife and said "I'm gonna cut slits in your shirts so trust who is going first?"Riley stepped up.I carefully pierced her gray shirt and cut two slits in it."What is this supposed it prove?"she asked."Just wait." I said.

When I had cut everyone's shirt I went to Riley,reached into a slit,grabed a wing and pulled it excpet me wings were the metalic green of the humming bird's.I mesured her was 16 feet like mine,so I asumed everyone's was."Follow me." I said and lead them to a huge clearing not far from my house.

Then I instructed them on how to unfurll their wings.  
Jude's wings were black,  
Nicole's were yellow and had a black stripe,  
Jake's were golden-brown,  
Jessie's were blue,  
Danny's were white tipped with black,  
and Marshall's were grey tipped with white.  
Now it was time to teach them to fly.

"Are you crazy?"Jude were on the roof of my two-story house beacuse ,like it or not,I was  
gonna teach them to fly."No I'm not,your going to jump off and fly,but I'll show you how first,"I was getting angry at their doubt "Now do what I do."

I unfolded my wings and jumped.I could feel the wind taking me higher "Now it's your turn." Jude was first,he snapped out his wings,and jumped.  
He started to go down but he got the hang of it and soared up to where I everyone  
had it down and we were soaring around the when our nightmare began. 


End file.
